


You Have Alec, You Must Want To Die

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (Who knew that was possible?), A lighter version of a Dark Magnus, Alec keeps getting captured..., Beware: Auto-Correct Used, I didn't..., Kidnapping, M/M, Malec, Minor Simon Bashing (Very Minor-I Hope), NO CANON PLACEMENT!!!, One-Shot, Protective!Magnus, Rescue, Supposed to be cute..., Then Magnus saves him!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Five Times Alec was kidnapped/captured and what happened those responsible afterwards...(Probably not as Dark as the Title makes it sound...But people DO die so....Definitely NOT as dark as my previously written Dark!Magnus stories. Hopefully still an enjoyable read!)





	

\---(1)---

 

The first time was entirely Simon's fault.

Alec was trying to train the fledgling vampire, but it was....slow going. They needed more space to practice the vampire's enhanced speed, so they went outside.

After Simon ran into his third tree, both he and Alec were attacked by vampires and taken to their hideout.

 

"The Shadowhunter has nothing to do with this!" Simon pleads with the rogue group yet again. Alec just leans back, taking in his surrounding and plotting possible escape routes. The constant babbling of his kidnapped companion was a good distraction for their captors. Maybe if Simon annoyed them enough, they'd be left alone and he'd be able to get them out of there without any serious injury.

Of course, when they got home, Alec was going to purposely make a brutal 'training regiment' to teach the young vampire a lesson.

"Shut up!" one of their captors shouts in Simon's face, spit flying all over his captive. 

"Gross," Simon cringes, trying to wipe it away with his shoulder.

Both boys were bound to their own chair, hands behind their backs and ankles to the legs of the furniture. Wherever they were, it was cold, with a wet feeling in the air. Most likely under a bridge or in a large cellar, but it was also very dark and Alec hadn't been able to see on the way in because he had been knocked out.

"You're going to get in a ton of trouble with other Shadowhunters and the Accords and the High Council and lots of...other people," Simon tries to reason with the vampires again. "You haven't even told us why we were kidnapped yet!"

"You were taken because of what you did to Raphael!" one of the females hisses. "Your hunter pal was taken because he put up a fight. We'll release him soon enough. But first," she smiles, showing ALL her teeth. "We'll make sure he has a nice, detailed, description of what happens to traitors."

"Wait, so this is your best friend's fault?"

All eyes turn to a sudden pillar of light. Magnus is standing in the center of it, hands on his hips as he looks off into the darkness. Clary steps into the light with a grimace, lifting a hand to shield her eyes.

"Why are you using that?" the red-head complains as she tries to glare at the warlock. "I thought we were going to use the element of surprise on these guys!"

"Surprise! I just found out this had nothing to do with Alexander," Magnus rolls his eyes. He turns to the pair and snaps his fingers, the ropes disappearing a second later and a drink appearing in Alec's hand.

"Not the time, Magnus," the archer growls out as the rogue vampires hiss at the intrusion.

"Oh, very well," his boyfriend snaps his fingers again, trading the alcohol with something deadlier, a sword.

Magnus walks directly to his boyfriend as a battle breaks out around him. He merely waves a hand at any enemy that approaches him, pulling in his lower lip in excitement as he watches Alec kill an enemy with one strong swipe of the magical weapon.

"This thing has a good weight and is really sharp," Alec compliments as he tests the sword in his hand. Clary and Simon take out those that haven't already run for it.

"Only the best for you, my dear," the warlock winks. He turns a more serious expression to Simon, "Don't let this happen again, Simon. It's really inconvenient."

The vampire shrugs, "It's not like I have a sign on my back that says, 'Kidnap Me!'"

Magnus twirls his finger at the boy, making said sign appear on Simon's chest and earning a snort from Clary and another eye roll from Alec.

"What?" Simon stares at them, unable to see the sign. "Guys, really, what?"

"Magnus," Alec looks at his boyfriend.

"Oh...fine!"

The sign moves to the vampire's back.

 

\---(2)---

 

The second time, it's a case of mistaken identity.

Shadowhunters take shifts guarding the entrance to the Institute after the servers go down. Alec takes Jace's shift when the blonde has to comfort Clary over something

He hears a 'whizzing' noise before feeling a pinch. Then the world goes dark.

 

Alec is awoken later by angry shouts.

"He's not even blonde!"

"How was I supposed to know what Jace Wayland looks like?"

"I don't know, maybe with the PICTURE I SENT YOU?!"

"It's not MY fault you're too lazy to get off your butt to do anything for yourself!"

"I had another task to complete, you moron! A task that was pretty much useless, because WE have the WRONG SHADOWHUNTER!"

Alec holds back an annoyed groan as he opens his eyes enough to look around. He's obviously in someone's basement. There are cardboard boxes labeled for their contents or which room they were to be put. He was sitting next to the "Kitchen" and "Random Books" boxes.

"Shush!" one of the angry voices hisses. "I think he's awake."

"Do you know this guy's name?"

"I think it's...Malec?"

"How long have you been bugging the Institute?"

"Hey! It's not like I can SEE who they're talking to when they say names!"

"Don't you dare start up another fight, you moron."

"Listen you-!"

The fight between Alec's captors is interrupted with an explosion. Alec opens his eyes fully to see the two men at his feet. They have red, circular Runes on their necks; leftovers of Valentine's men. They are also very much dead, a rather large chunk of wood in each of their chests.

"I wasn't sure what they were," Magnus says as greeting as he carefully walks around the wreckage. He ignores his victims as he approaches a still bound Alec. "I figured a stake through the heart should work for any creature."

"Those are more than 'stakes', Magnus," Alec grins as he looks up at his boyfriend. He motions his head towards the rope around his ankles. "You gonna release me now?"

Magnus crouches down and runs a finger over each loop of the rope. It burns away in a puff of yellow smoke. The ropes around Alec's wrists let go as the ones around his ankles fall.

"Are you feeling hungry, Alexander?" the warlock asks as he pulls the Shadowhunter to his feet. His arm remains intertwined with his boyfriend's. "There's a lovely Italian place just two blocks over. I know the maître d', so getting a last minute table would be easy."

"What about them?" Alec points to the bodies on the floor. "They were after Jace, I have to-"

Magnus puts a finger to the archer's lips. "Your precious little parabatai is well informed," he pulls the finger away. "The other can handle 'clean up'. I already took care of the hard part. Time for my payment."

 

\---(3)---

 

Third time's the charm, or an enchanted snake trying to feed of Mundane's foolish enough to walk through the streets at night.

Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, and a few other Shadowhunters are out searching for any trace of the creature. They've got to catch it or kill it. The former being the preferable, but the latter being the most likely outcome.

Alec crouches down at the end of a damp alleyway; Jace on the other end checking out a sewage cover.

'I'm missing date night for this?' he thinks as he uses the top of an arrow to lift up a piece of snake skin. The creature is starting to shed, which is good for tracking but an annoyance for clean up. He opens his mouth to call for his parabatai, but is interrupted by something wrapping around his middle and yanking him suddenly to the right. He thinks he calls out something before getting hit in the head and the world goes dark.

 

Alec is having a hard time breathing. There's something constricting his chest. He can feel his quiver digging into his back. Where was his bow? Why had he fallen asleep?

The Shadowhunter goes very still as his pounding head remembers what he was hunting.

"S~s~so nic~ce of you to wake."

Alec opens his eyes to stare into large green orbs with black slits down their centers. The snake was HUGE. Much larger than anyone at the Institute had assumed.

"Sh~shadowhunter," the snake hisses, its tongue darting out to flick at the archer's cheek. Alec remains motionless, trying hard not to even blink. "What s~s~service do you have? You roam the s~s~streats~s? Looking for creatures~s of the night?"

"If you kill me," Alec says slowly, trying to take in as much air as the snake wrapped tightly around his body will allow. "Nothing will save you from a death sentence. What you're doing goes against the Accords."

"No one as~s~sked me about what I thought!" the snake bites out angrily, its head moving slightly from side to side as its body wraps even closer around its prey. "I was~s~s a victim of a warlock! I was~s~s not s~s~suppose~sed to exs~sis~st!"

"What-" Alec grunts as more air is cut off. "Do-" There will definitely be bruising on his back from the quiver being pressed against him there. "You want!"

The snake stops squeezing, its large green eyes looking over the Shadowhunter curiously as its tongue darts out to lap at the archer's face once more.

"You s~s~smell," another tongue lapping. "Of MAGIC!"

The snake tightens as much as if can. Alec can't breathe. He can't move. He can barely feel his eyes blinking as his jaw moves in a desperate attempt to take in air.

 

"That's. NOT. Yours."

 

With his remaining strength, Alec turns his head towards the familiar voice. Magnus is glaring at the snake with his cat eyes. They look almost surreal in the dim light. Or maybe it was the fact that the archer was feeling light headed.

An impressive sword rises up out of the warlock's hand as he steps forwards; the blade is nearly as long as its wielder is tall. Magnus points a finger at the snake, "Let him go NOW and I will make your death quick!"

The snake hisses as it lunges for the warlock.

Magnus takes off its head in one swipe.

As the body falls dead to the ground, Magnus appears without his swords at Alec's side.

"Were you bitten?" the warlock asks as he surrounds them in a purple mist.

Alec takes in air greedily as he's magically hoisted from the coils of the snake. He shakes his head as answer to his boyfriend's question.

When he can breathe evenly again, he looks up at Magnus, "It said it was created by a warlock."

"Yes, well," Magnus looks down at the dead beast with a scowl. "Some of us get bored in all the wrong ways. I'll be having 'words' with my people after this."

 

Both men climb down the reptiles carcass and walk out into the sunshine at the end of the tunnel.

"What happened to the others?" Alec asks as he breathes in the fresh air. His back is still sore and he's holding the strap of his quiver in his hand.

"They're safe, don't worry," Magnus waves away his boyfriend's concerns. "There's only one snake terror-Correction," he smiles. "WAS, only one snake terror."

As they start to walk away the warlock barks out a short laugh.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I spent as a snake charmer in Peru?"

"I didn't see much charm when you took the thing's head off in there."

"No, that was me being an awesome boyfriend."

Alec chuckles, "Yeah. The best."

 

\---(4)---

 

Alec falls asleep in Magnus's apartment.

And wakes up in a cage.

The archer stills as he looks around. He's still in his pajamas, no weapons on him at all as he takes in the cement walls; feeling the ice cold bars with his bare feet.

"Magnus Bane," a nasally voice sneers.

"Sorry," Alec turns to the voice. Whoever his kidnapper is, he's keeping to the shadows. "You've got the wrong guy."

"No, you're Bane's little," the man's hand darts out of the shadows to motions towards Alec's body. He spits out, "Pet."

"I am not a pet," the Shadowhunter growls a little too defensively. He has no doubts where he stands in his relationship with the warlock. That doesn't mean he wants to hear others talking dirt about them.

"You're nothing but a TOY for him!" the man spits a little more venomously, both hands moving out of the shadows now.

"At least I'm not a coward hiding in the shadows!" Alec says back, moving to stand as much as he can; he has to crouch a little so as not to his head.

"You don't have to see magnificence to know it's there," the voice sneers.

"Oh, I agree," Magnus appears in the cage next to Alec in a puff of purple smoke. He smiles into the darkness. "But, then again, I only just got here."

"M--Mu-Mag-Magnus!" the voice gets excited. "You came! You came? Why-How? What are you doing here?"

"You had touched something you don't even deserve to look at," Magnus's eyes change to their cat-like appearance as the bars melt away. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I can-I was only-!" the voice stutters into random unintelligent babblings before stopping to clear its throat. "You deserve better than a Shadowhunter. You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn!"

"And you are a slimy old toad who needs some discipline," Magnus takes Alec's chin gently to place a feather soft kiss to his lips. He smiles at his boyfriend's startled look before turning a harsh glare to his enemy. "I need to make an example out of you now."

"Wait! Magnus!"

The warlock creates a grey pillar of smoke to separate Alec from his kidnapper. The archer hears a scream, then nothing as the air surrounding him warms. The smoke surrounds him like a blanket and a few moments later, it slowly starts to dissipate.

Alec looks around at his new surroundings. He's in a nice looking apartment. Most likely one of Magnus's he hasn't been to yet.

"Well," Magnus claps his hands as he appears at his boyfriend's side. "I am SO sorry about that, Alexander. I shall make it up to you by making you dinner. No, look at the time! Perhaps an elegant breakfast instead? What are you feeling up to?"

"Who was that guy?" Alec asks instead of answering.

"Oh," the warlock rolls his eyes. "Nothing more than a jealous nuisance. You don't have to worry about him ever again. I can assure you."

"Did you..." the archer pauses, unsure for a moment before pushing on. "Did you kill him?"

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Do you really want to know, Alexander?"

The Shadowhunter sighs as he rubs at his face. He shakes his head.

The warlock takes his boyfriend's hands in his.

"You mean a lot to me, darling," Magnus smiles up at Alec. "There aren't enough lines for me to cross to prove my love to you."

Somehow, no matter how dark those words really are underneath, Alec finds them incredibly reassuring.

"Pancakes," the archer smiles slightly. "I want a shower and a fresh set of clothes. But then, pancakes."

Magnus's smile widens, "Pancakes it is then."

 

\---(5)---

 

The last time was actually because of Alec himself.

The Shadowhunter is out in the field, chasing down a Forsaken that was wreaking havoc in the city. Jace is behind him, watching his back; Clary and Izzy at another part of the city tracking their own enemy.

He can see the creature lashing out at everything it comes into contact with as it dashing down the center of the streets. Mundanes scream as they flee, not knowing what it is they see in the dim lights of the city street lamps. Alec stops long enough to let loose an arrow to direct the creature towards an alley so that he can finish it off.

It works, and the Forsaken dashes down the alley.

"Alley!" Alec shouts back to his parabatai as he follows his prey. He's notching his next arrow, shoulders tensing in preparation to aim and fire as he stops at the entrance. There's no sign of the Forsaken.

"What?" the archer looks around for a sign of where the thing went. 

"Alec!" he hears Jace shout at him. He turns, and sees the blow coming. He lifts his bow up, softening the blow but unable to stop it. Someone else comes at him from behind and he blindly fights off two enemies. It isn't for long, then everything is dark. Alec thinks he hears Jace calling for him but he's unable to call back as he drifts away.

 

Alec is getting tired of being kidnapped. It was SIMON'S thing. Why was it happening to HIM all of a sudden? He mentally scolds himself for slacking off on training sessions. As much as he loved being with Magnus, he had to make the time to keep his hunting reflexes sharp. Things were starting to get ridiculous.

The Shadowhunter wakes to himself being suspended by chains in the middle of an empty room. His weapons are gone, his coat as well. The thick, leather straps wrapped around his wrists are digging in to the flesh as he swings slightly; feet just barely off the ground.

'Wonder what the reason is THIS time?' he thinks with a sigh as the world comes into focus.

"Alexander Lightwood."

'Why do the bad guys like their dramatic entrances?' Alec inwardly sighs as he watches a man walks around his left side to face him with a stone cold glare. "I've been waiting for this moment for quite some time."

"Well, I can't say the same," the Shadowhunter quips, then regrets it when it earns him a blow to the gut. He was spending too much time with Simon. He watches the man as he evens his breath and stills himself so that he won't swing too much.

"You killed my brother," the stranger says coolly, brushing invisible dirt from his sleeves before adjusting his sleeves. "I'm going to make you pay for that."

"What are you?" Alec asks, looking the man over for a sign. He didn't have any visible Runes, didn't look like a vampire, could be a werewolf maybe...

"I'm nothing more than a 'Mundane'," the man makes the word sound like an insult to himself. "At least, that's what you people call us."

'Us people?' Alec shakes his head. Great. He's been taken by some lame human with no special abilities. He'll never live this down. How did the man even SEE him?

"You might be wondering why I can see you," the man smiles like he knows everything. "I have my ways, of course."

"What is it you want?" the archer ignores the man's ego in favor of getting to the point. He expects Magnus to arrive any minute. It was starting to become their thing. "Who was your brother I supposedly killed?"

He gets two punches in the gut for that one. 

"You PEOPLE," another hit, this time to his face as he swings forwards. "You supposed 'guardians of humanity' don't know the first thing about us 'Mundanes'! You look down at us like we're NOTHING! My brother found out about you and wanted to be a part of what you were SO badly he-!" the man cuts himself off with a growl as he punches Alec in the face again. As the archer swings, his captor takes a few steps away, his chest heaving in pent up anger as he glares at him. "He carved those-those 'Rune' things on his body! He went INSANE!"

"He became a Forsaken," Alec forces out through the pain. He feels blood trickling down his face form his left brow. His kidnapper must have broken skin. His stomach aches with the pain of the blows and his arms burn from having hung too long. "I didn't do that to him. HE did. He chose to step into something he was never supposed to be a part of. Once he became a Forsaken, there was no saving him. Death was a blessing. If I was even the one who really killed him."

"It was you," the stranger growls out as his fists shake at his sides. "I kept my brother locked away for a long time, searching for a cure. Then some fool in my employ forgot the lock and he escaped. I was there when you rammed your glowing sword through his heart."

'What's taking you so long, Magnus?' Alec takes in a painful breath to calm his nerves. "I'm sorry that happened. There's nothing you or I can do to change what happened. Killing me won't bring him back. If anything, it will only make things worse for you."

"My brother was my LIFE!" the man shouts, charging forwards to grab Alec by the front of his clothes. He glares up at the archer hanging in front of him. "You must not have a brother! Because if you did, you would understand!"

"I understand loss!" Alec glares back at the man. "More death doesn't ease the pain! Especially on an innocent life!"

The man reaches back and pulls out a small knife. He rests it against the Shadowhunter's chest as he continues to hold him with the other hand.

"No one is innocent."

"Truer words have never been spoken."

All the tension drains from Alec's body as Magnus steps into view. The kidnapper turns large eyes to the warlock, his hands still on his captive. 

"Now," Magnus smiles pleasantly to the man. "I have lived a very, very long time and I must say," he tilts his head slightly. "I have never seen a Mundane get so far in the Shadow World before. What is your secret?"

"Who-What are you?" the man demands to know after shaking himself out of his stupor.

"Which answer do you want first?"

"Magnus..." Alec warns his boyfriend as the blade in his captor's hand presses harder against his chest.

"Tell me who AND what you are or I kill Alexander right now!" the kidnapper shouts, desperation and surprise bleeding through a forced calm.

"I...am a warlock," Magnus lets his eyes turn natural, enjoying the other man's look of shock as his hands fall away from his boyfriend. "My name is Magnus Bane. I am the last person you shall ever see in your insignificant existence."

"NO!" the man turns back to Alec to shove his blade into the archer's chest. The weapon shatters into silvery dust. Then its owner does the same.

Magnus walks over to Alec and snaps his fingers, catching his boyfriend as he falls.

It's a little awkward, since Alec is taller than the warlock and his legs are almost reaching the other man's knees where they are hanging over the crook of his elbow.

"The princes carry?" Alec grimaces as he looks to his boyfriend. "Really?"

"Sorry I'm late, Alexander," Magnus frowns as he opens a portal without looking. He smiles, "I think we need to talk about your recent perchance at kidnappings."

The archer groans, but allows himself to be carried to safety. 

 

***---{ Just to be fair. 1 time Alec did the saving. (Sorry. It isn't as dramatic as I wanted it to be...)} ---***

 

Magnus curses under his breath as he paces the trapping circle he was in. He wasn't alone. Jace hits the invisible force field with his Seraph for the hundredth time as Clary and Izzy watch from the center of the circle. The group had been lured in with the promise of stolen Shadowhunter weapons. Magnus had come along since Alec was supposed to meet them there. The archer didn't arrive before they were trapped and now they were stuck inside a powerful, magical circle that negated the warlock's power, the Shadowhunter's weapons, and even cell phone service.

"Jace!" Clary snaps as the blonde hits the invisible wall yet again. "Please stop! You're going to wear yourself out. We don't even know what they want with us yet!"

"I can't just SIT here," Jace huffs tiredly as he stops his useless attacks. "Maybe if I keep hitting at it-"

"You'll get all sweaty and be utterly useless," Magnus interrupts with a biting tone. He grimace-smirks at the women's matching looks of surprise. "Apologies. I'm just worried about Alexander."

"He was supposed to be here," Clary bites at her lower lip worriedly.

"My brother is no idiot," Isabelle assure the other girl. "He isn't going to walk into an obvious trap. Especially after realizing how long we've been missing."

"I don't know," the red-head sighs as she pulls her knees closer to her chest. "He HAS been falling victim to a lot of...."

"Kidnappings?" Magnus supplies with a derisive snort when the female Shadowhunter hesitates. "You can say it. It's nothing he hasn't thought to himself or spouted angrily at me before during times of self-loathing."

"Things happen," Izzy defends her brother. "There's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Of course there isn't!" the warlock agrees with a dramatic flair of his hands. "And I keep telling him that, but does he listen?"

"Sort of. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

All eyes turn to the tall archer as he approaches. He smiles at the group as they stand and gather as close to the edge of the circle as they can.

"You guys okay in there?"

"We're fine," Magnus looks his boyfriend over carefully. "How are you?"

"Not captured," Alec shrugs as he looks down to examine the circle. "I think I've got what you need."

He pulls a small pack to his front and reaches in for a bottle of water. He pours the liquid over the circle. It sputters and sparks like a dying Mundane electronic, then the light it was emitting fades and the captives walk free.

"Nicely done," Isabelle compliments as she walks passed her brother, patting him fondly on the shoulder on the way. "How about our captors?"

"They're..." the archer huffs. "Being contained by Simon and his vampire pals."

"You asked Simon for help?" Jace's eyebrows rise.

"And he got vampires to help him?" Clary's expression mimics the blonde's.

"And no one is dead?" Magnus grins. "Well," he slides an arm across his boyfriend's shoulder. "No one who wasn't technically dead already?"

"I think the words you guys are looking for are 'Thank You'," Alec lets the arm remain as he leads the group to the exit.

"Thank you," Magnus whispers near the archer's neck, sending pleasant shivers down the taller man's spine.

The others mumble less intimate gratitude before they reach where the vampires were holding their mysterious kidnappers.

Simon gushes and thanks his fellow clan members as he explains everything to the others. Magnus keeps physical contact with Alec the entire time.

\- - -

Back at the warlock's apartment.

"I think I enjoyed being the rescued party a little too much, Alexander," Magnus purrs into his boyfriend's ear.

Alec swallows thickly as he's pushed backwards towards the bedroom....

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
